


Stargazing

by ANervousBoysLife



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Request Meme, Requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6743653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANervousBoysLife/pseuds/ANervousBoysLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked: Peterick stargazing please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent in to my [tumblr](http://anervousboyslife.tumblr.com/ask) ask box! feel free to send in your own requests!  
> (this note will be repeated at the end)
> 
> This is really short but sweet since I didn't have much to go on (sorry!)

The blanket, soft and fluffy under Patrick’s hands. He felt at peace with himself and his surroundings, the gentle breeze blowing through the grass of the surrounding area being the only sound for miles, and it was entrancing. 

The only thing that could make this even better, was the man lying beside him, looking up into the expanse of the universe as time seemed to freeze in place. It was beautiful, the miniscule lights in the sky combining to form nebulas and galaxies, each tinted with their own hue as if to show all of the different elements that were slowly burning to oblivion. 

A hand clasped tightly around Patricks, and their eyes met. Pete’s smile shone brighter than any of the stars in the sky. 

In that moment, Patrick knew he’d made the right choices to get to this very moment.

 

Pete watched his boyfriend, his lovely, beautiful boyfriend gaze into the expanse above them. He, on nights where his own mind wouldn’t turn off, had sat on the roofs of old buildings and watched the stars until the sun came back up and life continued. He’d seen meteor showers and shooting stars, and they’d never ceased to be as magical as the first time. Sharing this experience only seemed necessary to him, as if his whole soul couldn’t be comprehended unless the love of his life saw this too. 

Maybe Pete was wrong, but it felt like the stars held what it meant to be alive.

**Author's Note:**

> this was sent in to my [tumblr](http://anervousboyslife.tumblr.com/ask) ask box! feel free to send in your own requests!


End file.
